secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Third Birthday Event
21 June (Wednesday) to 25 June (Sunday) Peak at 23 June (Friday) Historical Info * First Birthday Event * Second Birthday Event Policy on promotion Community and cultural events may promote the heck out of themselves, and their businesses and for-profit ventures - on their own sites, or in collaboration with other community and cultural events. The Birthday Site, however, will not promote or advertise any for-profit venture. If we do even one, every casino and mall in SL will want equal billing, and we just can't afford to do that. No advertising, promotion or touting of for-profit ventures on the Birthday Site --Tateru 22:47, 31 May 2006 (EDT) People * Organiser - Tateru Nino ** Linden Lab liaison - Torley Linden ** Site and building manager - Mera Pixel ** Art/Sculpture Show - Amalthea Blanc ** Schedule Planner - Tao Takashi ** Parade Queen/Manager - Mimi Therian Calendar/Schedule A shared google calendar has been created called Second Life Third Birthday. You can get a feed for this calendar here, or iCal access to it here. Tateru, Torley and Tao Takashi have access to modify the calendar. Features Identified events * Art Exhibition * Speeches * Fireworks * Video Showcase (Machinima) * Live Music Performance * Dancing * Showcase of communities * History Showcase * Parade Identified places * a stage for music and speeches * art exhibition area * cinema (in exhibition area? maybe this does not need to be a fixed border anyway) * club like area for dancing * showcase area for communities and history (more to showcase?) * Parade Area Birthday Site Sims: Bethel, Brilliant, Fortuna, Georgian Mera Pixel to design area. "Design is in progress. Contact Mera Pixel to contribute" -Tat * Top three quarters of Bethel and Brilliant allocated to Resident art and sculpture. Let's go for big. Bug people's eyes out. Impress the heck out of them. * Stage area at sim intersection for speeches and such * Dance area for the duration. Need a good stream for this -Tateru "I can ask Adam Linden to DJ and rock the house... Radio Linden stylee!" -Torley "Adam would be great. I'd also like an unattended stream for people to dance to outside of hours, if we can get one." -Tat * Build showcase and parade area. "Terrain is a problem. Is it possible to get the height-maps saved, and get this flattened out? Right now, it's a nightmare of mesas, arroyos, and rocky spikes." -Tateru 22:43, 29 May 2006 (EDT) "Feel free to terraform/fold/spindle/mutilate the land however you like. We'll put it all back when it's done. :)" -Pathfinder "Checked Terraforming limits. Whatever we want." --Tateru 06:15, 30 May 2006 (EDT) Checklist ---- Signage * Promotional signs to be placed in ** Welcome areas ** Help Island ** Public Sandboxes ** Anywhere else. * Signs should be able to be centrally updated (textures), deliver a schedule that can be centrally maintained, and be available in a variety of styles to suit different regions. Allocated to Tateru Nino - Torley Linden to provide placement in Linden owned areas "Sign prototypes are ready. Final signs to be made up for distribution on Monday." --Tateru 04:29, 2 Jun 2006 (EDT) Site Design * Site design - Mera Pixel (in progress) / Torley confirms availability of site. "Site availability confirmed. Got Pathfinder's help, and we'll have Bethel, Brilliant, Fortuna, Georgean for the festivities. The regions will be transferred to me on June 17. Now, to prevent clutter, will we want a special anniversary group so objects can be set to group and autoreturn time is turned off?" -Torley Whee. Another group. I'll have to find one I can drop. I'll manage. Group is a good idea. - Tateru "I dug through history. Last year, the group was called 'SL Anniversary Event Volunteers'. So let's revive it! Open enrollment, and I'm in already." -Torley "We're using 'SL Anniversary Event Volunteers'. I've set it to closed enrollment, but if you want to help celebrate SL's 3rd birthday and want an invite, just let me know!" -Torley "After hearing concerns expressed about rushed setup time, we're getting these regions a week earlier, on *June 10* instead. Thanx to Pathfinder for setting that up. :)" -Torley "That is '''excellent' news!" --Tateru 00:29, 2 Jun 2006 (EDT)'' History * History Showcase (probably in the vehicle sims) – Tateru (right now – delegating) * Wall of History – Eggy Lippmann/Pathfinder(?) * Other Lindeny historical birthday items? (Torley/Pathfinder) * Historical speeches ** Eggy Lippmann ** Enabran Templar ** Chase Rutherford "Need to organise times, topics and venues, for these." Tateru 22:14, 29 May 2006 (EDT) Build * Build display and party/event/dance venue/stage (vehicle sims) – Unallocated "We will only have four days from gaining access to the site to having to have the build complete. Torley is supposed to get us access to some areas where we can prefabricate some of the build." --Tateru 22:23, 1 Jun 2006 (EDT) Update: Site access commences on 10 June. We now have 11 days to get the build in place Linden Lab * Linden Lab gift to residents – Torley * Linden appreciation? Torley "Checking with Robin about this." -Torley Community * Regional/Community displays – Tateru/Torley * Resident Art showcase - Amalthea Blanc (in progress) "I've spoken with Soj. She'll organise or delegate someone to organise this. Got the top three quarters or so of Bethel and Brilliant blocked out for this. Hopefully we can get people to fill that space with art, art, and yet more art." -Tat "Amalthea Blanc's come on board to handle the art show." -Tat "Please check Amalthea's profile here for the art show vision, what we need, updates on confirmed artists participating..and much more..." - Amalthea (Thea) * Parade? We going to have one, Torley? "See the First and Second Birthday Event pages for more info about what was previously done. Any Residents interested in throwing one like Mimi Therian did last year? I'll get in touch with Mimi." -Torley There was a Linden parade on the first birthday, and a resident parade in the absence of a Linden one on the second. Probably a resident parade would be good. A couple even, with themes maybe. -Tateru Fireworks * Mundy Harbinger will be doing fireworks. Time and number of shows to be determined. "Tao? Can you see about booking him in? 4pm on the 23rd would be a prime slot, at the start of the dance party, and the end of Philip's speech. Not that anything there is firm yet." --Tateru 06:48, 2 Jun 2006 (EDT) Speeches * Speeches (Philip/Robin(?)/Hamlet) (participants contacted waiting for response), preprepared in voice and text. Torley to chase Lindens, Tateru to chase Hamlet. Philip's needs to be Friday 23. Others can be at other times. **Philip - Thanks for all the fish. (unconfirmed) **Robin - SL in the future. (Contacted - in progress) **Hamlet - Where SL is going in 2006/2007. (Contacted - in progress) "Robin would like to do a speech (YAY) on June 23... but earlier in the day, like say, 2 PM SLT and 4 PM at the latest, likely." -Torley "Time and day are totally up to Robin." --Tateru 00:30, 2 Jun 2006 (EDT) "Need to task someone (preferably at LL for convenience of location to the speakers) to arrange the audio recordings, and get the streams hosted, ready to go. Torley? Find me that person." --Tateru 22:13, 2 Jun 2006 (EDT)" Announcement (draft) Second Life will be celebrating its third birthday on June 23 this year. Festivities will extend between 21 June and 25 June (schedule to be forthcoming). Resident communities and regions are invited to stage a day of events and displays to showcase their past, present and future. Put on a series of shows and displays and tours to show the rest of Second Life what your community is all about, how it has grown, and where you see it going! Get together with your community and submit a schedule of events for one or two days between the 21st and the 25th (inclusive). We'll help promote your region and community show coming up to the day and follow-up with announcements in-world. Humble beginnings, yes. Humble future, no! Show everyone how far you've come and what you have to offer! We are primarily interested in showcasing communities, regions, and non-profit social groups, rather than for-profit resident businesses. We love your business, but it's the community and culture's time to shine. --- Shouldn't Marketing be helping us out a bit? All we need is SL Shoe Day and Red would be right in there :) Communities Prospective groups to talk to, to encourage them to arrange self-promotional events (because they may not think of themselves - Who's missing?): * The Forest - Eirinn Overdrive ** Maybe that should be Forest Refugees now. I'm not sure --Tateru 06:13, 30 May 2006 (EDT) * The Junkyard - Yadni Monde * Dreams/Shockproof - The Sojourner '''- Contacted * Furnation - Nexxus Ambassador? * The Bearhammer folks - ? * The Green Lantern Core - Cid Jacobs * The NCI+The Shelter - Carl Metropolitan (who's in with us already) and Travis Lambert '- Contacted' * Role Players - via Pym Sartre? * Free Nation of Caledon - Desmond Shang? * NeualtenBurg - Gwyneth Llewelyn * SL childrens communities - Marianne McCann '- Contacted' Comments Tao's 3rd Birthday Event Planning Proposal page